


Delirium

by gunblade



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunblade/pseuds/gunblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lips coast along Naegi's torso and the boy quivers. It’s hot. It's so hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

Lips coast along Naegi’s torso and the boy quivers. It’s hot. It’s _so_ hot. He can’t stop running his tongue along his mouth while he squirms with each touch. He’s panting and his hands shake with intensity burning his nerves. Oh. _Oh!_ Those supple lips brush over his chest.

Togami releases a hum of satisfaction and Naegi grapples at his boyfriend’s hair for purchase.

He’s bare, laid beneath Togami, beneath _Byakuya_ , for him to play with at his leisure. Why is he so _hot_? He swallows a gasp when that tongue orbits his nipple around and around and arou —

"T-Togami-kun…" he manages through his teeth. His voice quivers and he can’t stop his hands from quaking. His muscles are twitching alongside each touch, so unused to the sensations, while beads of cold sweat begin to collect behind his knees.

Togami’s sitting up without warning while a heated hand draws over Naegi’s petite body. Beneath their weight, the bed protests, but the sound is more alluring than it should be. It grounds Naegi, it reminds him that this is real, and wow. _Wow_. He brings a shaking hand up to trace Togami’s abdomen and briefly, those beautiful blue eyes flutter closed.

They’re really going to do this.

"Do we have protection?" he blurts. Togami stares and Naegi blushes pink, pinned by the heavy gaze. “I-I just mean…because…"

"We’re not going to need that," Togami gestures offhandedly before the stare fluctuates into a splintering glare. “Shut up."

Oh, he’s not going to—?

But how will they—?

Togami’s bending over Naegi to brush his mouth along the brunet’s temple, his cheek, his jaw, and it tickles just a bit when soft blond hair brushes over his face. There’s a kiss planted beside his mouth and Naegi’s eyelids instinctively fall. His skin tingles, his toes curl, and as he parts his lips to remind himself to _breathe_ , Togami’s sealing them together in a deep kiss. Naegi can only sigh through his nose and give the softest of broken whimpers.

They stay this way for a while, lips popping between small exhales and fleeting tongues that roll like tide. Naegi’s tipping his head into it as he shifts and their noses bump inelegantly. The body heat is sticky now but he’s delirious with the high of a mouth on his own. He wants…

He _wants_ …

Togami’s hand slides between them. Naegi’s stomach shivers and he moans in anticipation — descending, so close, and Naegi gives the kiss a desperate edge without thinking beyond the mantra in his mind. Please, _please_ , **_please_**.

His hips swivel and Togami grunts. _Oh_. Electricity sparks and Naegi releases the kiss with a low groan. Fingers are dipping into the thin skin beneath his navel, eliciting a pleasant, pouring sensation that washes ice through his blood. He’s panting, he’s squirming, and he wants that touch to —

“ _There_!"

Togami’s kissing Naegi’s neck. Those long, deft fingers encircle Naegi’s erection and give it a solid squeeze. Naegi drops his head back onto the pillows and narrowly avoids the headboard, but it clatters just the same against the wall. He can’t breathe, he can’t see, he can only feel the dry hand begin to pump and it’s relentless. He tries to swallow each cry but there’s a fire pooling in his gut and through his shoulders, down his arms and legs. “Togami-kun," he chokes, gripping the sheets. He twists them in his grasp, tugs and pulls with his eyes squeezed shut and mouth opened.

It’s more torturous pleasure than he can stand.

Sparks pulse through his veins. Togami’s teeth are digging into his jugular to leave marks like requisition and Naegi shudders. He’s not going to last. He’s not…going…

"Faster! Please!" He feels Togami’s thumb trace his slit curiously and Naegi jerks his hips up. “Please, Togami-kun!" He thinks Togami smiles against his neck but he doesn’t care. “Please…"

Dexterous fingers pump his shaft. Naegi’s arching his back and he’s crying out, slamming his hands on the mattress while he grits his teeth. He swears and Togami chuckles hazily, but the vibration gets Naegi’s heated skin flaring while the fire burns outwards. His heart begins to hammer. Pressure build and builds and builds while that hand pumps and twists and —

He comes with a cry. His thighs twitch, he writhes, his lips part; muscles quiver, tense, and it’s an explosion of flushed skin and sticky cum that gets on them both. Then, all at once, Naegi goes still. He melts into the mattress and takes long, slow breaths.

He starts to laugh with giddy energy.

_Wow_ , he thinks. **_Wow_**.

All at once, he throws his arms around Togami’s shoulders and kisses the side of his face. “It’s my turn now," he says with a playful smile. Naegi is bruised skin and loose joints, and he wants to make Togami squirm.

"Ready?"


End file.
